


I'm not that other guy

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Image, Breastfeeding, Coworkers to lovers, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Post Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry has just come back from maternity leave when he unexpectedly goes into heat.  He runs into a coworker on his way out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 538





	I'm not that other guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't even read through this before posting. It's probably mostly fine.

Harry winced and swore as he tucked his chin and looked down where he was trying to get the wearable breast pump to latch onto his nipple correctly. Breastfeeding had been going better than he expected it too but, now that he’d gone back to work, his breast pump was suddenly being difficult. His breasts hadn’t been so tender since he’d first found out he was pregnant and his nipples were so sore that the suction on them was too much. 

He pulled the egg-shaped pump from his bra and peered at to make sure it was all snapped together correctly. It had only been a few days since he’d started using it regularly, but all the test runs at home hadn’t given him such painful results. 

He cupped himself gently through his soft nursing bra and brushed his thumb over his nipple. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was going into heat. Getting this sore was usually a sure sign he was about to slip under. 

But that couldn’t be… 

He stood in a rush and gasped when he felt a hint of slick slip out. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out, frozen in place. 

There was no way. All the books and online sources said his heats wouldn’t resume until he’d stopped breastfeeding. It had barely been two months since he’d given birth and it felt like he constantly had his babe attached to his tit, there was no way he could be teetering on the edge of heat. Then again, many pre-heat symptoms also appeared in his changing postpartum body. How many of them had Harry ignored? 

Quickly, he shoved everything back into his bag and started re-buttoning his shirt on his way out the door. He could feel it now for what it was – the warmth of his skin, his sore breasts, the twist in his stomach, the lingering irritability. 

Ready to run straight out the door, he turned the corner and collided with another body. His open bag crashed to the floor, the pieces of his breast pump scattering over the tile. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry, sorry.” 

Flustered, he squatted to gather everything up and immediately realized his mistake when he felt slick slide out and the wetness now seeping through his clothes. He could only pray that there wouldn’t be a visible wet spot when he stood. He felt dizzy and reached a hand out towards the wall to steady himself. A hand gripped his arm before he could and it felt more grounding anyway. 

“Harry, you need me to get you an escort home?” an alpha asked him softly. His voice was familiar and he looked up to see his coworker Louis within inches. He’d leaned in to speak with a low volume so only Harry could hear. He appreciated that. 

“Was just on my way,” Harry tried to quell his embarrassment and shoved everything back into his bag quickly. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Louis said, not releasing his hold on Harry’s arm as they rose. Harry was glad since he’d found himself subconsciously leaning towards the alpha, trusting him with his weight. 

This couldn’t be happening. Harry had just returned to work from his short maternity leave. He had a newborn at home relying on him. He couldn’t afford to be out of commission for a whole week right now. He didn’t even have an alpha that could help him out. If he had an alpha, that would at least shorten it—

Harry froze which made Louis’ step falter. 

“Louis.” 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Louis asked with concern, steadying his grounding grip. 

“Louis, I need you to help me out.” 

“Sure, yeah, of course,” Louis nodded, “I’ll get a car service to get you home or I could drive you if you feel comfortable with that?” 

“No, Louis, I need you to help me. Please.” Harry looked him in the eye and could see the mixture of intense emotions layered in them. He needed him to know that he was serious, that it wasn’t just the heat talking. “I need you to help me through this. I can’t miss another whole week of work and I don’t have that kind of childcare for a newborn set up yet. Please.” 

“What about your alpha?” Louis asked, both of them knowing full well that Harry didn’t smell like anyone but himself. 

“Was never my alpha. Left when I got pregnant.” They were both aware that Louis also knew that, but only from gossip around the office. Harry had been a hot topic for most of the year, their single and pregnant omega coworker. There was lots of juicy gossip in that. Harry could only imagine the rumours that were already starting about them and they hadn’t even left the building. 

Louis seemed too shocked by the request to answer immediately, but Harry could feel himself slipping. 

“Please. I trust you and I know you won’t tell everyone about it. You’re the only one who never said about thing about me about all of this. Plus, we almost hooked up at the Christmas party two years ago so I know you are– or at least you were?– attracted to me.”

“I—” Harry could almost see the memory playing back in Louis’ eyes. The sloppy drunken dancing, the messy makeout session tucked behind the large fake palm plants near the pool, humping each other’s thighs until the hotel manager separated them and threatened to call the police. After all that, the mood had been broken. 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis finally breathed out and nodded as he returned to the task at hand. 

He continued to lead Harry out the door, pulling his keys from his pocket on the way to the car. 

Harry sat awkwardly in the front seat with his breast pump bag on his lap while Louis walked around and slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Louis asked before he started the car, “You don’t smell okay.” 

“Yeah, I am, I really am. I just. I’m still breastfeeding. I’m not supposed to go into heat. I wasn’t expecting it. This isn’t a good time.” 

“It’s never a good time, love.” Louis started the car and Harry felt lightheaded being in such a confined space with Louis’ scent. It wasn’t just his fresh scent, it was deeply ingrained in everything in the car. It was heady. “Don’t stress. We’ll get you taken care of and everything will be fine.” 

“Shit, I still have to pump,” Harry said as he started to fumble in his bag. He set it on the floor of the car and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Uh, Harry?” Louis asked cautiously as he maneuvered his way out of the parking lot. 

“Sorry, I just need to slip these on.” 

Harry held up one of the breast cups and then slipped it into his nursing bra. He moved it around until it was centered over his nipple and turned it on. He was still sore, enough to make him clench his toes, but now that he knew why, it was easier to tolerate. He got the other one snapped together and then did the same as the first. 

“What is that?” Louis asked, glancing over from the road every few seconds. 

“Breast pumps,” he said as he could feel the suction milking his nipples. It was weird to have them working while alone with an alpha, with Louis. “They’re individual units instead of everything hooked up to a machine with tubes and everything like a traditional one.” 

“Fancy,” Louis said with a nod. 

“Yeah, they’ve been really convenient, but there are also some challenges like the bags you have to use are really hard to store and can get kind of messy— Sorry, I highly doubt you care about breast pumps,” Harry said with a light laugh, rolling his eyes at himself. He didn’t want to become one of those parents who prattled on and on unprompted. 

“No, don’t, it’s fine.” Louis shifted nervously in his seat. “That’s good to know. I um, plan to have kids of my own if I can.” 

Harry smiled to himself. That was nice to hear. He had planned to have kids with an alpha that wanted them with him, that wanted to be involved. It hadn’t happened for him, but he was glad that there were alphas out there that would be that for someone else, that alphas like that weren’t just a myth. 

“Breast pumps aren’t part of the glamorous side of parenting, that’s for sure. Makes me feel like a cow.” he huffed out a laugh and then shook his head at himself. He shouldn’t be talking about his cow-like utters when he was trying to get the alpha to sleep with him. He was already becoming more aware of his post-baby body hiding beneath his clothes that hadn’t even started to bounce back yet. He was still wearing his stretchy waisted trousers. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like that, not in his circumstance. He was still single and wanted to impress, wanted to feel sexy for someone new. That wasn’t going to happen when he felt so frumpy. He’d have to close his eyes and hope that he could forget the embarrassment quickly. 

“That’s good that you’re dedicated to it,” Louis said, seemingly unbothered by the comparison. “There are so many health benefits.” 

Harry nodded, but it was getting harder to concentrate with the alpha essence bombarding him. The pull on his sore nipples was starting to consume his senses trumped only by the clench of his empty, wet hole. He saw Louis shift in his seat when he felt most slick ooze out. 

“How did you know where I live?” Harry asked when Louis pulled into the parking lot of his building. He was already palming himself through his clothing, hiding the motion under the bag he placed on his lap. 

“I brought you the gifts from the office when the baby was born,” Louis said sheepishly. 

“You did?” Harry asked, trying to recall those first days when everything passed by in a blur. 

“Yeah. I think maybe your mom answered the door? Said you were taking a nap so I just left everything with her.” 

“Oh,” Harry nodded. He wanted to get out of the car, wanted to be in the safety and security of his own home, but he could also feel the wet spot growing and the breast pumps were still doing their thing. He felt frozen in place. 

“Do you have your keys?” Louis asked. Harry started to fumble through his bag and was glad when Louis took it to find them for himself even if it did expose his crotch where he was squeezing his covered erection. 

Louis got out and opened the trunk before coming around to the passenger door. He had Harry’s bag over his shoulder and a blanket in his arms. 

“Let’s go inside,” Louis said and held up the blanket to drape over Harry’s shoulders. It didn’t cover his scent or shield him from prying eyes, but at least he could save himself the embarrassment from the slick stain. 

Harry was thankful Louis knew the way into the apartment building since his anxiety spiked as soon as he was out in the open air. Louis kept his grip on Harry’s arms and guided him up the stairs and down the hall. Harry hoped that asking Louis wouldn’t bite him in the ass, but Louis didn’t seem like a murderer or a burglar. 

They kept walking until they were in Harry’s bedroom where Harry immediately started to shed his clothes. The only thing he forced himself to keep on was the bra holding the pumps in place even though it wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Where’s the baby?” Louis asked, “Daycare?”

Harry shook his head. “My mom’s,” he forced out as he tried to concentrate and stay present. 

“Is her phone number in here?” 

Louis had his phone in his hand. It looked like his phone, anyway. Harry nodded again. 

He got twisted up in his bra when he tried to get it off, the pumps pressing painfully against his breasts until they fell onto the mattress. He fumbled to switch them off and could barely manage to set them safely on the bedside table. They had been an expensive gift. 

Harry turned onto his stomach and then onto all fours. He kept catching strong whiffs of Louis and his mind blanked out to  _ alpha  _ every time. Presenting with his back arched, he finally grabbed his dick when he couldn’t stand not to. 

“Shit,” Louis swore from somewhere behind him and all he could do was whine in response. “Shit, yeah, okay.” 

He felt the mattress dip under Louis’ weight and then hands settling on his hips. 

“I need to know that you’re sure about this, that you want this,” Louis was saying with just enough of his alpha voice to cut through to him. 

He’d just had a baby. His body felt flabby and loose and sore. He hadn’t even had the urge to jerk off even once since he’d gone into labour. Of course he wasn’t sure about this and he really didn’t even want it. Sex was the last thing on his rational mind. But nature was cruel and he  _ needed _ it. He nodded through a needy sob. 

He came for the first time as soon as Louis’ finger grazed his hole. 

“Turn over,” Louis prompted with a gentle and guiding touch to his hip. “Don’t want to feel like some animal taking you.” 

Harry’s head had cleared a little and he hesitated, but did what the alpha said. He felt on display on his back, his stretch marks running through parts of his tattoos and his skin loose and flabby where he used to have amazing abs.

Louis ran his hands gently up his stomach and Harry wanted to flinch away. At least it wasn’t a look of disgust on Louis’ face. 

“That’s better,” Louis murmured, hands continuing to follow his curves. 

Harry bit into his bottom lip and let him though he felt like he was squirming beneath the touch. 

“You’re so hot like this,” Louis continued as his eyes followed the path of his hands. They moved up to his breasts and cupped them which made Harry shiver. They were so sensitive and the touch of someone else’s hand made him moan. The only hands that had touched his breasts since the pregnancy had belonged to the rough lactation specialist that had kneaded them roughly like dough. This was nothing like that. This was a curious touch, a gentle touch. It was one of appreciation, not for function. 

Louis was leaning over him now, looking down at his breasts with a hungry look. His hands gave an experimental squeeze to the supple curves, and then did it again with more confidence. 

A fountain of milk sprayed from Harry’s nipple like garden sprinkler. It caught Louis in the face while the rest landed over Harry’s chest. They both stared at each other for a long moment. 

Harry couldn’t stop the honk of laugher that burst out of him. It was a hysterical moment where the embarrassment consumed him while he could also see the incident for what it was. They were coworkers, not lovers, and Harry couldn’t believe he’d landed himself in some awkward rom com scene.

There was no coming back from spraying breast milk all over a potential lover. He was already preparing to spend the rest of his heat on his own. 

But Louis’ pupils were blown and he hadn’t pulled away in disgust. Instead, he looked intense, like he was holding himself back from sinking his teeth in. 

Harry sobered quickly and swallowed hard. No alpha had ever looked at him like that before and it made him throb with need. 

There was no warning when Louis dove in. He took Harry’s nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue in a way that made Harry feel like he’d just been electrocuted with sensation. He arched up into it and gripped onto Louis’ hair like he might be swept away. 

It felt nothing like the suckling of a baby as Harry imagined it might. It was warm and intense, his nerve endings lighting up with every swipe. He was sure he’d be able to come just from Louis’ mouth if he kept it up. 

They were both panting for air was Louis pulled off, his eyes glazed over and hooded as they stared at each other. 

“Holy shit,” Harry supplied weakly as Louis licked his lips and then visibly savored the flavour that had to be him. 

“Could’ve popped a knot doing that,” Louis breathed.

The moment turned shy between them, both blushing and bashful. “It felt really good.”

“Wanna pop my knot doing that,” Louis said as he fumbled to get his trousers open and then kicked to the floor. He propped Harry’s legs up and pulled his shirt off before settling in the V of his thighs. 

Harry was so wet that it didn’t take much for Louis to slip in. His heat had loosened his body and he went pliant for his alpha. He was also distracted from the stretch by Louis’ lips wrapping around his other nipple. It had the same effect and he arched off the bed, the angle forcing the bulb of Louis’ swelling knot past his rim. They both cried out. 

“Can’t pull it out already,” Louis grunted as he started his short thrusts, “Never happened in one thrust before.” 

Harry didn’t care. The knot was what he needed. 

His fingers gripped Louis’ hair and forced him down towards his chest. 

The moans and whimpers that came out of his mouth didn’t even sound like him when Louis sucked and teased. He knew there wouldn’t be much left after pumping, but could feel when Louis’ tongue pulled milk from him.

Harry came all over himself somewhere in the mess of sensation when Louis’ knot throbbed and the alpha started to come. He only sucked more aggressively as he came, Harry’s answering whimper one of painful ecstasy. 

Louis switched to a gentle suckle as they came down, one that just occasionally sent a zing through Harry’s oversensitive nerves. 

“I’m sorry, was that a weird thing for me to do?” Louis asked when he finally came back to himself and pulled back. 

“Yeah, a little,” Harry admitted because it  _ was _ weird. It was really weird, but that didn’t mean Harry hadn’t loved every minute of it. A small grin crept onto his face. “Didn’t think I would enjoy something like that.”

Louis looked relieved as he let out a soft huff of laughter. “I thought you were going to push me out the door like some freak. I kind of lost myself in it there for a minute.” 

“No, it really did feel amazing. It just wasn’t something I’d thought much about before. I didn’t think I’d be having sex until long after I’d stopped breastfeeding.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged and followed the lines of Louis’ chest tattoo with his finger for something to focus on. “Frumpy unmated omega with a kid. I figured it would be a couple years before I got back out there.” 

“I would have wanted you, even without the heat,” Louis said and Harry could tell he was being honest. It surprised him and it must have shown on his face. “Wanted you for a long time. I was so jealous when you got an alpha before I worked up the courage to ask you out. And then I wanted to be the one taking care of you when he ran off and left you.” 

Harry stared up at him with big eyes, willing himself not to tear up. It was just the heat and the hormones and the orgasms that had him so emotional and seeing everything through rom com coloured glasses. He still bit his lip to keep it from wobbling. 

“You’re not frumpy  _ or  _ undesirable.” 

Harry pulled him down in a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. In that moment, he wanted to have kids with Louis. They didn’t even know each other that well, but something just felt right when he thought about it. 

Yeah, he liked the idea of having Louis’ child. Harry froze. 

“We didn’t use a condom,” Harry stated like a bucket of ice water to the energy in the room. 

“No, I figured it would make it faster for you bare and with the suppressants…” Louis faltered. 

“I’m not on suppressants, I just had a baby and I’m breastfeeding,” Harry said like it should have been obvious even though Harry hadn’t stopped it either. 

They stared back at one another while they each process what had happened, what was  _ still _ happening. It made his heart thud to think that Louis might assume it was Harry’s recklessness that led to him being knocked up in the first place. It wasn’t like that at all. 

“It’s not common to get pregnant while breastfeeding,” Louis said cautiously, “My mom always said that, anyway.”

Harry nodded and wanted to believe it. He’d heard that too, but he’d also been under the impression that he wouldn’t go into heat. 

Louis leaned in and rested their foreheads together. It immediately calmed Harry’s nerves and he was thankful for such a soothing alpha. 

“So don’t stress out about it, and if it happens, we’ll just roll with it then. Okay?” 

Harry nodded as Louis was finally able to slip out. Louis’ scenting began to lull him into the sleepy stage of his heat cycle and he couldn’t do much more than accept it. 

He turned on his side and snuggled back until Louis got the hint and spooned him from behind. 

“Would look so beautiful with my pup,” Harry heard faintly against his ear as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
